Legacy of the Ancients: Artifacts of the Past
by jesbro
Summary: AU. At the end of the battle in Central Park everyone in the world were turned into dragons. As the Dragon Order and even some other magical creatures help the mortal world adjust to what has happened an old enemy decides to use this to his advantage in an plot to take over both the mortal and magical worlds. Will Jake Long and his friends be able to stop him in time?
1. Bad Dreams

It was a dark and stormy night and Jake Long could not sleep at all. In his dream he was being restrained by some invisible force in a area of complete darkness. He then heard a dark voice that sounded familiar but he could not tell who it was. "It is not over American Dragon. Soon I will possess all the Ancients once had and then I shall become the supreme ruler of both the mortal world and the magical world!"

He was then released from the invisible force that was restraining him and he fell into a dark abyss but then

He woke up with a shock.

"Jake are you alright?" He looked into the worried brownish red (the color between brown and red) eyes of his father Jonathan Long who was sitting beside his bed. They were both in their Dragon forms. In fact everyone in the world were dragons.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare but I'm fine."

"Are you sure Jake? I can stay up with you if you want?"

Jake gave a small smile. "Seriously Dad I am fine. Go back to bed."

Johnathan then sighed, "Alrighty, Jake." He got up and walked to the door but then turned his head and looked back with a smile. "Goodnight Jake."

The door closed behind him and left Jake in total darkness once again where he could think a bit out loud about all the things that had happened. "Everyone in the world may be dragons now but it has not changed a thing. The world is still a dangerous place." He thought about his friends and family and what would happen if they were all taken away from him. He didn't like that thought and instead decided to think about the good things in his life and how it could only get better from this point on. While a smile on his dragon face he laid himself back down on his bed and went back to sleep.

**Please review, give suggestions, and ask questions about the fic and I'll try to answer them.**


	2. Road to Redemption

**Sorry its been a while since I uploaded the first chapter. For now I'm going to try to upload at least 1 every week. Again please review if you can and have fun reading it.**

"The more things change the more they stay the same."

That same thing could be said for the world after the Ancient Dragon machine turned everyone into dragons. The magical creatures were unaffected by the energies the machine unleashed to cause The Change but every human were now dragons and although it did start an era of peace between the mortal and magical worlds it did not stop the human's from fighting each other and now as dragons some of the wars in the third world nations ended up being more destructive than they would have been otherwise. Eventually the UN peacekeepers with the help of some soldiers from the Dragon Order did bring peace to those regions but everyone knew the peace would not last forever.

After the battle in Central Park ended Johnathan Long (one of the last Ancient Dragons and father of Jake, Haley, and Jesse Long) was offered the Head Councilor position left behind by the apparent death of Lao Shi but refused it so he could remain with his family in New York and become their Dragon Master so he could teach them what he knew as an Ancient Dragon. The position of head councilor then went to Sun Park and less than a year after the Change the consequences of what had happened started becoming more apparent. The Dark Dragon was dead but some of their other enemies were still out there and were now more powerful than ever.

Once it became apparent who their new enemy was the Dragon Council and a few others gathered in the council chambers to discuss what was to be done.

"After his escape from prison and the transformation of the humans into dragon Eli Pandarus has become more powerful than ever. He has become a threat to us all!" Councilor Klude exclaimed.

"I agree." Said Council Andam. "But we have to be careful about how we handle this. The humans know about us now and although we are allies we cant just use our Order's soldiers whenever we want. When it comes to things like this stealth and the element of surprise are more important than numbers and strength."

Head Councilor Sun Park stood up and looked at the dark orange dragon standing in front of them. "You are the one responsible for turning the humans into dragons and as such you are also responsible for Pandarus's escape. You can still redeem yourself as a member of our Order as long as you complete the task we now assign to you."

The dark orange dragon looked back at them and was revealed to be Jesse. "I accept this task. I shall take out Eli Pandarus before he becomes too much of a threat for us to handle. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes. Your father Johnathan Long and brother Jake Long are still in New York right now. They might be able to help you on your mission however it will be up to you to convince them to join you."

"Thanks for the intel." He then turned around to leave and as he went through the large doorway in front of them he heard Sun say "Good Luck American Dragon."

Meanwhile at Roosevelt High School things were more or less the same for Jake as they were at Filmore Middle School. He hung out with Spud most of the time and girls still ignored them even though they were all dragons and Brad was still Brad! No one at the school besides Spud and Rotwood knew Jake was a dragon before the change and although they both wanted to tell everyone the truth they were sworn to secrecy. As Stacy ignored Spud again for what was probably the thousandth time at this point he just about snapped. "Come on Jake! Why can't we tell people that we knew about the dragons before and that you were already one before the Change?"

"Because although everyone might be dragons now most of us still need to keep our covers intact because of all the enemies that may be after us. Sure the Huntsclan and the Dark Dragon are gone but there are still others who would try to kill us and this way we can keep our cover in plain sight." His cell phone then started to ring with the American Dragon theme song. He looked at the caller ID and then answered. "Yo Dad what's up?"

"Jake you and Spud need to come to your Grandfather's shop. We have a mission sent straight from the Dragon Council."

"OK Dad we are on our way." He ends the call. "Come on Spud. It looks like the Dragon Council needs us for some new mission."

**Sorry it was a short chapter but that is pretty much how it is gonna be for the rest of the story. Shorter chapters but there is gonna be a lot more of them this time.**

**Please review and make sure to follow so you can stay updated on when I upload the new chapters.**


End file.
